Mathematical models are to be developed for theoretical prediction of particle deposition and distribution along the respiratory tract system. Specifically, the following tasks are to be undertaken: 1. Develop a mathematical model for deposition in man at mouth-and nose-breathing. 2. Recommend figures for the regional deposition in the human lung under various working conditions for fine particles. 3. Find the relationship for lung deposition between human subject and experimental animals.